


A Business Lunch at Stark Enterprises

by erinm_4600



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Pepper Potts & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinm_4600/pseuds/erinm_4600
Summary: Tony's submitted a new business expense, which Pepper & Natasha discuss while waiting for Maria to bring lunch, in six parts. (brief mentions of Tony, Steve, Sam, and Coulson)





	A Business Lunch at Stark Enterprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy/gifts).



> First experience posting at AO3, so fingers crossed the formatting doesn't get mucked up! I mishmoshed a few of the prompts together, and hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed plotting it. Also, I forgot how hard it is to shove everything important into 100-word chunks. :D I tried to write them as standalones, so hopefully it translates as such. Also, there's a Robin Sparkles joke in there, because I had to.  
> The original characters belong to Marvel, Disney, other various entities, and their respective actors.

Pepper and Natasha were in the middle of a friendly sparring contest when Pepper's phone beeped. "Don't check it," Natasha warned, making a face as Pepper turned away and reached for the device. "Just gonna make you angry," she added under her breath, having a pretty good idea what the notification was going to say.

Reaching for her own drink, Natasha took a swig as Pepper's brow tightened.

"Why did I just get a request for a four-hour buyout of Disneyland?" Pepper asked, her thumb hovering over the decline button.

"Because," Natasha huffed, "Tony Stark, _your_ boyfriend, has a complex."

~*~*~

"Do I want to know?" Pepper asked, showing the phone's screen to Natasha. She really didn't, of course, but the invoice she'd just received was far from a business lunch. Natasha took the phone from her and set it aside, then motioned for them to continue the match.

Pepper's shoulders and chin dropped with a huff. The invoice would be there when they finished.

"Tony found out Steve used to be in a barbershop quartet," Natasha offered, throwing a punch.

"And that translates into renting out a theme park _how_?" Pepper replied, responding with a low sweep of the leg.

~*~*~

"Tony started pestering Steve about it," Natasha said, trying to blow her hair out of her face as Pepper kicked again. "Then Sam walked in. Music styles were challenged, names were called," she shrugged. "And, next thing you know, I'm thrown under the bus because I made the mistake, _one_ time, of telling Coulson about an undercover job in a cabaret."

Pepper leaned back and stared at Natasha for a moment, speechless. Natasha saw an opening and, with a quick combination, hit Pepper with a stunning blow.

"HEY!" Pepper shouted, watching as her avatar's defeat replayed on the TV screen.

~*~*~

Maria Hill pushed backwards into Pepper's re-redecorated office, which now looked – and felt – more like a living room than the workspace of a CEO. "I swear," the brunette huffed as she balanced a large pizza box, while trying to kick out of her heels without falling over. "You need to just franchise Papa Pepperoni a kitchen, downstairs." Pepper dropped the controller and reached over the back of the couch to take the pizza, while Natasha cleared a space for the box on the coffee table.

"It wouldn't taste the same," Pepper replied, matter-of-factly, as she opened the lid and smiled.

~*~*~

"We definitely need to figure out a better way of vetting the pizza guy," Maria said, pulling three bottles of cold beer from the hidden mini-fridge in the wall. "Because, if I have to sit through one more full-body search," she sighed, dropping onto the couch, between them. "HYDRA infiltrated SHIELD, not Papa Pepperoni." Natasha was already halfway through a slice, and gave a half-smirk at Maria's comment as she took a beer.

Pepper's phone beeped again, and she leaned forward to grab it. "I'm going to deny this," she huffed. "Tony can buy a ticket like a normal person."

~*~*~

"A ticket to what?" Maria asked mid-chew.

Pepper tossed the phone back onto the coffee table as Natasha answered: "Tony challenged Steve to a quartet...off. Tony, Steve, Sam, and me. Against another quartet," she nodded. "And since the only quartet Tony knows about is at Disneyland," she nodded, letting them figure it out.

"Okay," Pepper nodded. "And what's that have to do with you and a cabaret?"

"Oh, is that the-" Maria started, then saw Natasha's look. "Never mind."

Pepper raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'll tell you the next time we go to the mall," Natasha replied with a smirk.


End file.
